paradoja de un comienzo y un fin
by hime-tsukisakura
Summary: La llegada de la ultima familiar de Lucy traerá una nueva aventura en la que esta dos magas junto con sus amigo tendrán que derrotar al mal. Esta chica no solo traerá misterio, si no también muchos secretos que llevaran a Lucy a descubrir el pasado de su madre y la muerte repentina de esta... es mi primer fanfic denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Paradoja de un comienzo y un fin

:

:

:

:

capitulo 1: ¿!Prima?¡

Una mañana normal como cualquier, los pajaritos cantan, los niños juegan en la plaza y fairy tail esta tranquilo; si tranquilo... cosa extraña y ustedes se preguntaran el ¿porque?... bueno para eso nos vamos unos minutos antes...

**5 minutos antes de que lo normal llegara:**

_Dentro de nuestro querido gremio, como todos los días el caos prevalecía, las mesas rotas y por los aires al igual que botellas, encantamientos, hechizos y Elfman... si, el era la pelota que pasaban de un lado para el otro (pobre)..._

_En una mesa alejada se encontraban nuestras queridas y adoradas magas; Lucy tomándose un batido, Levy leyendo su libro (crepúsculo) y Erza con su querido y adorado pastel de fresa..._

_Lucy: ¿cómo es que no engordas Erza?- preguntó al observar a la peliroja comer ya su sexto pedazo de torta_

_Erza: no lo se- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y disfrutando su paste_

_Levy: yo creo que eso lo llamaremos "el misterio de la vida" en el caso de Erza- comentó sin apartar la vista de su lectura_

_La rubia ante el comentario de su amiga se carcajeo, mientras que la peliroja las ignoraba y seguía con su postre..._

_Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver a una figura femenina y un gato rosa con un par de alas blancas. Nuestras magas prestaron atención a aquella figura femenina y cada una tuvo una reacción diferente... Lucy se callo al suelo, Erza se atraganto con su pastel y Levy soltó su libro, !hasta la pelea que tenían los magos paro¡. Se preguntaran ¿como es eso posible? Bueno la respuesta es sencilla, aquella figura femenina era casi igual a nuestra quería protagonista Lucy Heartfilia, pero con las diferencias de su cabello (el cual es largo hasta la cintura), sus ojos (que son de color negro) y que vestía toda de negro (una falda corta, un corset con volados, botas de tacón hasta las rodillas y un cinturón rosa en donde se observaban 13 llaves doradas), si y así llegamos al silencio..._

**Presente:**

Bueno en donde seguíamos... ejem... todos los demás magos tenían la quijada en el suelo mientras que Lucy parpadeaba sin creerlo

Lucy: Erza, Le-chan ¿están viendo lo que yo?

Las dos: aja...- murmuraron al mismo tiempo

La chica rubia y la gata rosa se acercaron a la ojimarrón ayudándola a levantarse.

¿?: ¿Lucy Heartfilia?- preguntó neutra, la rubia asintió- es un placer- la abrazo

Lucy: eh...- balbuceo separándose- no quiero ser descortés pero,... ¿quien eres? Y ¿porque que pareces a mi?

¿?: no te preocupes y respondiendo a tus preguntas yo soy Leia Heartfilia tu prima- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

**~ Procesando información ~ **

**. . . **

**!din¡**

Todos: !¿QUE?¡- gritaron todos

Lucy: espera, espera, espera- dijo rápidamente- se supone que yo no tengo más familiares

Leia: estas equivocada- comentó- nosotras ya no tenemos más familiares

Lucy: pero... ¿como es posible?

Leia:-suspiro- veras tu madre o mi tía, en este caso, tenia una hermana gemela, la cual fue "escondida", por así decirlo, yo nací primero y después, dos años más tardes naciste tú- simplifico

Lucy: y ¿como es que tienes el apellido Heartfilia?

Leia: nunca conocí a mi padre- dijo- pero tu padre nos dio tanto el apellido a mi madre como a mi- explico tranquilamente

Todos los magos (o mejor dicho chismosos) se encontraban atentos a la historia de la rubia mayor, ellos se encontraban sentados al rededor como niños de primaria mientas prestaba atención a la lectura de la profesora...

Lucy: ya... pero...- se rasco la cabeza y suspiro- ¿eres alguien malvado?, ¿una muñeca? o ¿Zeref disfrazado?

Leia:- extrañada por las preguntas- no, no y... no

Lucy: bien... no es que desconfié pero si es verdad que eres mi prima ¿cual es el apellido de mi madre de soltera? ¿tienes algo que demuestre la existencia de mi "tía"?- preguntó con recelo

Leia:-con una gotita en la nuca por las preguntas extrañas- esto parece interrogatorio policial...- susurro- bien... Lucy Heartfilia Rosa

La rubia menor abrió los ojos como platos...

Leia: y sobre la segunda- movió su mano en la cual pronto se materializo una pequeña cartera de donde saco una foto- ten- se la entrego

Lucy observo aquella foto en donde se encontraban dos rubias idénticas, la de la derecha tenia a una niña de 2 años de edad agarrándola de la mano, mientras que la de la izquierda tenia a una bebe en sus brazos (ambas niñas rubias). La ojimarrón se tapo la boca de asombro mientras que varias gotas de agua surcaban sus mejillas y terminaban en el suelo.

Lucy: mamá...- susurro

Leia: ¿ahora me crees?- preguntó suavemente

Lucy: si- respondió mientras se secaba sus lágrimas y abrazaba a su prima

Todos los magos y magas aplaudían mientras que algunos lloraban con moco guindando (Elfman). Ambas chicas se separaron y miraron a todos con una gota en la cabeza

Lucy: ¿que hacen?

Erza: nada, nada no te preocupes- comentó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se levantaba del suelo, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo

Lucy: y bien Leia-chan ¿que te trae a Fairy tail?- preguntó ignorando lo anterior

Leia: vengo a quedarme contigo y a unirme a este loco gremio- dio una media sonrisa

Lucy:-sonrió- !genial¡- exclamo con emoción- ven te presento a todos

La ojinegro asintió y se giraron a donde aun seguían los demás (los cuales seguían en el mismo lugar pero levantados)

Lucy: !mina¡ como ya deban saber, _porque andan de chismosos_- susurro eso ultimo- ella es mi prima Leia y ella- mirando a la exceed

Leia: oh ella es mi compañera y amiga Mei- presentó a la gata

Mei: es un placer en conocerlos- sonrió la gatita rosa que vestía un sencillo vestido blanco y en su colita tenían un lazo a juego con su vestido

Lucy: bien entonces preséntense...

Erza: un placer Leia y Mei, soy Erza Scarlet o Titania como muchos me conocen

Levy: yo soy Levy Mcgarden mejor amiga de Lucy

Gray: Gray Fullbuster un placer

Leia: estas desnudo- dijo neutra pero con un pequeño sonrojo

Gray: ¡¿que!?- se miro- mierda... donde esta- se retiro a buscar su ropa

Leia: eh...

Lucy: no te preocupes el es así- suspiro y una gotita se poso en su nuca

Juvia: Juvia Loxar un placer Leia-sama, Mei-san- comentó sonriente que pronto paso un aura oscura- Grey-sama es de Juvia así que no te le acerques

Leia: ¿debo preguntar?

Lucy: no mejor no lo hagas- le recomendó

Mirajane: ara ~ara ~ es un placer conocerte Leia-chan, Mei-chan - sonrió- yo soy Mirajane Strauss y ellos son mis hermanos Lisanna y Elfman

Lisanna: un placer

Elfman: !hombres¡

Gajeel: un placer conocerte coneja 2 y gata rosa, soy Gajeel Redfox

Lily: yo soy el compañero de Gajeel Pantherlily pero me pueden decir Lily- se presento el gato negro

Laxus: Laxus Dreyar

Wendy: soy Wendy Marvell y mi compañera Charle- hizo una pequeña reverencia

Charle: un placer

Natsu:-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Natsu Dragneel un placer conocerte prima de Luce y también es un placer conocerte Mei- comentó- el es Happy mi compañero

Happy: !Aye Sir¡

Y así fue presentándose cada uno; no lo escribo por que me da flojera además son muchos.

Leia:-una vez que todos se presentaron todos hablo- es un placer conocerlos

Mei: igual yo

Mirajane: bien ya que todos se han presentado- miro hacia las escaleras- maestro dirá algo

Makarov: no, solo que es un placer tenerlas dentro de nuestra familia- comentó con una sonrisa- ahora dile nuestras 3 leyes Mira

La alvina asintió y sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la rubia mayor.

Mirajane: bien...

_1: __No revelarás jamás ninguna información que pueda perjudicar a Fairy Tail_

_2: No te pondrás en contacto con antiguos clientes sin una buena razón ni obtendrás con ello ningún beneficio personal_

_3: Aunque te equivoques de camino, debes vivir con todas tus fuerzas. Jamás considerarás tu vida como algo insignificante. Y no olvides nunca a los amigos queridos._

Mirajane: ¿aceptan estas 3 leyes?

Leia/Mei: Hai

Mirajane: entonces donde quieren la marca- dijo sin perder la sonrisa y acercándose con el sello en las manos

Leia: en la pierna derecha

Mei: yo creo que en la espalda

La alvina sonrió con su típica sonrisa, mientras coloca rápidamente los sellos. La de Leia era de color fucsia y la de Mei era negra...

Makarov: !que comience la fiesta¡- exclamo ya con el tarro de cerveza en la mano

Todos excepto las dos nuevas: !aye¡

Y así todo volvió a la "normalidad" en Fairy Tail...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Espero sus Reviews (por fis comenten)

Si hay algo que me quieran corregir adelante, no hay problema

Si quieren saber si hay parejas no se preocupen: nalu, gruvia, gale, jelza y otras más.

Atte: Tsuki- chan ~nya~ :3


	2. habilidades o magia

!Hola mina¡ aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo...

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen ,excepto Leia, yo solo los uso para divertirme ji ji :3

Capitulo 2: Habilidades o magia

.

.

.

.

En nuestro querido, loco y bullicioso gremio como siempre había una fiesta por la nueva integrante... Leia; pero como todos sabemos esto solo era usado como escusa para seguir bebiendo...

En la parte más alejada de la barra se encontraban algunas de las magas, las cuales conversaban de forma amena.

Lucy: entonces Leia-chan ¿tienes donde quedarte?- preguntó esperanzada

Leia: no, aun no

Lucy: entonces te puedes quedar conmigo- afirmó

Leia: claro- sonrió de lado

Mirajane: ara~ ara~ serán parecidas físicamente, pero se comportan de manera diferente- señalo

Levy: si, también me eh dado cuenta Mira-chan- comentó- mientras Lucy es alegre y emotiva, Leia es seria y tranquila... es extraño

Erza:-metiéndose en la conversación- también en la forma de vestir

Todas las magas (para ser exacto, Mirajane, Erza, Levy y wendy, y esta ultima que no había dicho ni pio) las observaban atentamente haciendo que estas se sintieran un poco incomodas, pero obviamente más Lucy que Leia

Lucy: !YA¡- gritó incomoda

Levy: perdón Lu-chan- se disculpó

Mira: ¿que tal si le hacemos algunas preguntas?- propuso

Erza: me parece bien- observo a las rubias

Wendy:-que por fin hablo- _siento que va a suceder algo malo_- susurro- ¿y Juvia-san?

Levy: observando a Gray- respondió señalando uno de los pilares de madera, en la cual estaba "escondida" observando con unos binoculares al pelinegro

Wendy: ...- una gotita resbalo por su nuca

Mirajane: sigamos- prosiguió- ¿que...

Fue interrumpida por la rubia menor

Lucy: jamás aceptamos responder las preguntas...

Fue ignorada por la albina...

Mirajane: ¿que les gusta hacer en su tiempo libre?

Lucy/Leia: leer

Levy: ¿que sabor les gusta? Y me refiero al helado

Lucy/Leia: Vainilla/Chocolate

Erza: ¿flor favorita?

Lucy/Leia: Iris/ Sakura

Wendy: ¿color favorito?

Lucy/Leia: blanco/negro

Mirajane: ¿café o té?

Lucy/Leia: té

Levy: ¿libro favorito?

Lucy/Leia: Crepúsculo (quien no XD)

Levy: ¿que saga?

Lucy/Leia: Eclipse

Erza: ¿Animal favorito?

Lucy/Leia: gato

Mirajane:¿ que...

Lucy/Leia:- con un montón de venas sobresaliendo en la frente- !YA¡

Mirajane: pero...

Lucy/Leia: !No¡- gritaron molestas

Erza: al menos ya sabemos que poseen el mismo genio- comentó con burla

Lucy rodo los ojos mientras que Leia suspiraba por aquella afirmación... que ellas no negaban...

Erza: cambiemos de tema- propuso, todas asintieron- ¿cual es la magia que posees Leia?

Leia: soy maga celestial...- fue interrumpida por el pequeño grito de su prima

Lucy: !¿enserió?¡

Leia:- asintió y le mostro su manojos de llaves a lucy- velas

Lucy: o por dios, o por dios, o por dios...

Levy: ¿que sucede Lu-chan?

Lucy: estas son las llaves del zodiaco chino... ¿como las conseguiste?- preguntó detallando cada llave- pensé que era un mito

Leia:-suspiro- fue cuando estaba dentro de una cueva, las vi de suerte- explico

Lucy: ¿las 13?

Leia: no las 12- dijo llamando la atención de todas- la treceava o _**el gato **_ya la tenia

Lucy: entiendo...- dijo- me sigue pareciendo increíble y más que tengas todas

Wendy: y ¿cual es la otra habilidad mágica que tiene Leia-san?- preguntó cambiando de tema

Leia: Magic saved y...- la volvieron a interrumpir

Mirajane: ¿y esa magia de que trata?

Levy: si estoy en lo correcto esa es una magia inusual es como perdida ¿no?- miro a la ojinegra

Leia:-asintió- así es... esta magia es como la de Re-Equipar, solo que en vez de invocar armas y armaduras esta trae objetos- explicó- lo bueno de esta magia es que puedo llevar todo lo que necesito siempre "a la mamo", por así decirlo

Lucy: esa debería tenerla Erza para cuando hacemos misiones- comentó

Erza: me ayudaría...- afirmó

Mientras las chicas hablaban nuestro queridos exceed se encontraban de la misma manera... o algo así... Charle junto con Mei tomaban el té, Lily se encontraba en el quinto sueño y Happy trataba de hablar con Charle, cosa imposible que hacia que el gatito azul se entristeciera... (pobre)

En otro lugar, para ser más especifico, en la parte destruida del gremio, como siempre las mesas volaban, las botellas igual, sin mencionar el barril de Kana y otra vez Elfman... a si y sin mencionar la magia...

Kana: !BRAN¡- gritó al ver su querido compañero/amigo/esposo/barril volando por los aires

Natsu:!Refrigerador con patas¡- insulto golpeando al pelinegro

Gray: !que has dicho C-E-R-I-L-L-A¡- deletreo con burla y cinismo

regresando el golpe

**. . . **Y mejor volvamos con las chicas...

Wendy: Leia-san ¿hay otra magia que posea?- preguntó

Leia: si lo que pasa es que no me han dejado terminar

Las chicas menos Wendy: sumimasen...

Wendy: ¿y cual es?

Leia: bien, como ya dije soy maga Celestial, poseo la Magic saved y soy una Dragon Slayer, para ser más especifica soy la Dragon Slayer del sonido

Las chicas se quedaron en blanco y los chicos (los Dragon Slayers) no se quedaron atrás...

Wendy: pero... ¿como es posible?... no huelo que lo seas- dijo sorprendida y oliendo el aire

Natsu:-que llego con Gajeel y Laxus- cierto yo tampoco lo huelo- miro a los chicos- ¿y ustedes?

Gajeel: no

Laxus solo negó con su pose yo-soy-serio...(me refiero que esta de brazos cruzados y porte firme)

Leia:-al recibir las miradas de intriga respondió- oculto mi olor con una poción- explico

Todos: aaahhh

Gajeel: ¿y eso coneja 2?

Leia: secreto- dijo un poco molesta por el apodo- _colador_- susurro, pero como sabemos gracias al oído delicado de los Dragon Slayers lo oyó

Las reacciones fueron las siguientes:

Natsu se carcajeo hasta caer al suelo

Laxus medio sonrió

Wendy trataba de no reírse

y Gajeel estaba rojo por la ira

Gajeel: !QUE HAS DICHO FOTOCAPIA MAL SACADA¡- gritó

Leia:-con una vena palpitando en su frente- !TE EH DICHO COLADOR¡-gritó también y llamando la atención de todos en el gremio- !COLADOR MAL ECHO¡

Gajeel: !MALDITA GEMALA MAL SALIDA¡- y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso o mejor dicho la paciencia de Leia

Leia: !RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE SONIDO¡- rugió un potente hechizo que se llevo a Gajeel y uno que otro mago hacia la pared, chocando y rompiendo esta...

Todos veían con asombro y más cuando volvió a aparecer Gajeel, pero detrás de la pared

Gajeel: !ME LA VAS A PAGAR¡- gritó y se lanzo en una lucha con la rubia mayor

Con las chicas...

Lucy: a cabreado a mi prima...- miro la batalla- _ya que_- se susurro- !DALE DURO LEIA-CHAN

Wendy: sabia que algo malo iba a pasar... pero no me espere que fuera tan pronto...- observo la batalla y suspiro con una gotita cayendo en la nuca

Todos los magos apoyaban a el Col... digo a Gajeel mientras que las chicas apoyaban a Leia...

**~ 5 minutos después ~**

Se puede observar a Gajeel O.K en el suelo mientras que Leia sonreía con burla y arrogancia

Natsu: !hey Leia! !Pelea conmigo¡

Gray: !no conmigo¡

Y se podría decir que todos querían pelear con la rubia mayor... vaya dilema...

Por otra parte, en donde estaban los mayores (cofcofancianoscofcof) bebían tranquilamente mientras observaban aquella pelea por ver quien peleaba con la rubia

Wakaba: la hip juventud de hoy hip

Makarov: hip así es hip- respondió

Y colorín colorado todos terminaron borrachos y bien golpeados

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo espero sus Reviews

Y si no comentan le digo a Zeref que le jale los pies cuando duerman jijijijiji, no mentira, pero enserió espero sus comentarios

Próximo capitulo: Misión

Atte: Tsuki-chan ~nya~ :3


	3. Misión

Konishiwa a todos, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y por fis comenten... (voy a llorar si no lo hacen)

(...): comentarios de mi persona

_hhhh: _susurros y flashbacks

**hhhh: **días, horas o echos que sucedan

"_hhhh":_ pensamientos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-: cambio de escena

Aclaraciones:

Vibes: el nombre de la Dragona que cuido de Leia, significa vibraciones

Leia, para aclarar ella de ahora en adelante vestirá: una camisa manga larga negra con cuello de tortuga, una falda corta blanca, botas negras de tacón y su cinturón rosa en donde lleva sus llaves doradas, su cabello estará semi-recogido con un lazo negro

Abra romance: Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Lane (LaxusxMirajane), Rowen, (RomeoxWendy), Rono... creo XD(RoguexYukino) y entre otras

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, excepto Leia, yo solo los uso para mi diversión.

Capitulo 3: Misión

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como todos se acordaran, la "fiesta" se termino cuando muchos terminaron golpeados (por Leia y Erza; esta ya saben porque) y bebidos... aunque estos ya sabemos quienes son... Seguimos

Era una mañana bonita en Magnolia, y como siempre en nuestro querido gremio se encontraban con sus tan famosas peleas, pero en este momento no nos interesa. Una rubia de larga cabellera, semi-recogida por un lazo de color negro, veía atentamente el tablón de misiones.

Lucy:- llegando de la nada y asustando a su prima- ¿qué misión haras?

Leia:- con una mano en el corazón- me asustaste- comentó y suspiro- no lo se

Lucy:- mirando el tablón- que tal esa- señalo el papel con la misión- pagan bien y solo tienes que atrapar a algunos bandidos

Leia: me parece bien- miro a su prima- ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Lucy:-sonrió- !claro¡

Ambas se acercaron a la "angelical" Mirajane (sarcasmo).

Lucy: Mira-chan aremos esta misión- le mostro el papel

Mirajane: ok Lucy, Leia- sonrió- suerte

Las rubias asintieron y caminaron a donde estaban los exceed...

Leia: vamos Mei- la gatita asintió y voló al lado de su amiga- nos vemos después- se despidió

Erza: ¿vas para una misión?- preguntó comiendo su pastel

Leia: si, voy con Lucy

Erza: bien, entonces suerte

Nuestras queridas protagonista y la gatita se dirigieron a las puertas del gremio, las cuales se abrieron de golpe dejando ver una mata rosa y un gato azul...

Natsu: !oh Luce¡ -exclamó con emoción y miro a la rubia mayor- Leia te venia a buscar

Leia: ¿que necesitas Natsu-san?- preguntó neutra y cortes

El pelirosa sujeto los hombros de la rubia y empezó a zarandearla...

Natsu: ¿que le sucedió a tu Dragón?, ¿se fue el X777 como todos los dragones?, ¿viste a Igneel?, ¿viste a otros Dragones?, ¿sabes algo de ellos?- pregunto rápidamente y lo más sorprendente... no se canso

Lucy: !detente Natsu que la estas mareando¡- exclamó al ver a su prima con la frente azul y ojos en remolinos

Happy: !aye¡- apoyo... creo

Natsu la soltó y la pobre rubia cayo al suelo mareada y viendo pequeños Happys volando al rededor de su cabeza...

Natsu: l...lo s..siento- se disculpo con miedo al sentir el aura demoníaca de Lucy y más atrás (que por cierto se dirigía hacia el) el de Erza

Erza: !NATSU¡- gritó llegando a la entrada- !¿QUE DEMONIO LE HICISTE A LEIA?¡

Leia: no te preocupes Erza- dijo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Lucy y su exceed- solo me estaba preguntando algunas cosas

La peliroja fulmino con la mirada al pelirosa, el cual se escondió detrás de Lucy

Lucy: ¿estas bien?

Leia: si no te preocupes- suspiro y miro a Natsu- y respondiendo a tus preguntas, mi Dragón murió por una enfermedad antes de esa fecha- respondió- disculpa pero no conozco a Igneel- el pelirosa se deprimió lo cual ella noto- pero Vibes me hablo un poco sobre el, me dijo que estaba entrenando a un niño muy hiperactivo- el pelirosa sonrió con nostalgia- y sobre los otros Dragones no se nada... lo siento, Wendy y Agujerado- respondió observando las mesa lejanas

Wendy: no te preocupes- comentó, cosa que oyó Natsu y ella por la distancia

Gajeel: tks mocosa- traducción: "no te preocupes" de parte de el

Natsu: gracias

Leia: ¿por qué?

Natsu: por mentir para alegrarme- sonrió de oreja a oreja

Leia:-se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, para que no descubriera que estaba sonrojada- quien dice que estoy mintiendo- "_mierda me descubrió_"- pensó

Levy:-apareciendo de la nada asustando a todos- Lu-chan, Leia-chan ¿podría ir con ustedes?

Lucy: !Kya¡- brinco y se abrazo a Natsu- oh Le-chan no nos asustes así- miro a su "oso protector" y se sonrojo como el cabellos de Erza- lo siento- se separo como si le quemara el contacto

Natsu: no te preocupes Luce- dijo con su sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo

Levy: ¿puedo ir?- volvió a preguntar pero esta ves mirando a Lucy picarona-mente y lanzándole otra mirada a Mira de complicidad

Lucy: ehh s..si- miro a su prima- ¿te parece bien?

Leia: si, no me preocupa- suspiro con alivio- "_después le agradezco a Levy"_

Natsu: ¿a donde van?- preguntó

Lucy: a una misión- respondió

Natsu: !genial¡ ¿puedo ir?- preguntó con ojos de perro mojado (o como el gato con botas)

Pero como sabemos que Lucy no puede decirle que no, respondió Leia

Leia: no, vamos solas

Natsu: pero...

Lucy: tranquilo, no nos va a suceder nada

Natsu: pero...

Erza ya molesta lo golpeo dejándolo O.K

Erza: váyanse antes que se despierte y suerte

Lucy: gracias

Y así la peliazul, las dos rubias y la gatita rosa se dirigieron hacia la estación, en donde se acomodaban en los asientos del tren, y una vez que se puso en marcha Leia se mareo

Lucy: al parecer todos lo Dragon Slayers se marean- comentó observando a su prima que estaba con la frente verde pero mantenía la compostura

Levy: si, pero ella tiene más "elegancia"- concordó acordándose de cierto Dragon Slayer de Metal y cierto Dragon Slayer de Fuego

Mei: Leia-chan es mejor que te acuestes- sugirió- si no terminaras todo el viaje en el baño

Leia: e...est..toy b...bien- coloco el dorso de la mano en su boca mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos

Lucy:- se levanto de su asiento y se sentó al lado de ella- ven, acuéstate- palmeo su regazo

La rubia mayor asintió y se acostó; cosa que después de cinco segundos termino en el quinto sueño

Lucy: es increíble- comentó

Levy: ¿qué Lu-chan?

Lucy: que tenga una prima de sangre, papá nunca me comentó nada y menos que tenia una tía

Levy: y ¿por que el tenias?

Lucy: Leia-chan me contó que falleció cuando tenia tres años- respondió- pero cuando le pregunte la fecha no me quiso responder, me dijo que aun no era el momento- miro a la gata rosa- ¿tu sabes algo?

Mei: si Lucy-san, pero no puedo responderle- comentó- tendrá que esperar- miro a la rubia mayor y luego a la menor- _si, es en esa fecha _- susurro para que solo Lucy la oyera- eso es todo- miro la ventana para observar el paisaje

Lucy: entiendo... gracias- medio sonrió y miro a su amiga- ¿que hacemos?- cambió de tema para despejarse

Levy:-entendiendo el cambió- que te parece si hablamos de tu novela- la rubia asintió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que llegaron a la estación, la rubia mayor literalmente casi salta por la ventana si no fuera por que su prima la detuvo, caminaron por aquella villa hasta llegar a la casa del que pidió la misión

Desconocido: que bueno que hayan llegado, pasen por favor

Las chicas, y la gata, asintieron y entraron a la casa/mansión (yo quiero una); se sentaron en el ENORME sofá del ENORME living.

Desconocido: bien, como ya saben esta misión trata de atrapar a unos bandidos, pero también trata de recuperar un libro antiguo que me robaron

Lucy: pero eso no decía en la petición- comentó algo molesta

Desconocido: lo se, pero como ese libro es único y tiene una potente magia guardada no quería que cualquiera viniera

Levy: entonces ¿ya otros magos han venido?- pregunto sabiendo la respuestas

Desconocido: así es- asintió- veo que ustedes son de confianza, por eso les doy la misión a ustedes y claro duplicare la recompensa- las miro- ¿que dicen?

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron

Leia: esta bien aceptamos la misión, pero solo nos basta con la primera recompensa

Desconocido: ¿segura?- preguntó un poco sorprendido

Lucy: claro, no hay problema, además con la primera recompensa nos basta y nos sobra- miro a las chicas- ¿verdad?

Levy: cierto

Mei: hai...

Leia: entonces- llamo la atención de todos- ¿en donde se encuentran los bandidos?

Desconocido: a las afuera de la ciudad, para ser más específicos dentro del bosque- explicó- ellos tienen un escondite por hay, pero no se en donde

Leia:-levantándose- esta bien, en la tarde deberíamos estar con usted- dicho esto camino hacia la salida junto con las chicas y la gata

Desconocido: suerte

Así nuestras chicas, y gata, salieron de aquella villa para adentrarse en el bosque y comenzar su encargo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews? (los espero)

Próximo capitulo: ¿Sabertooth?

Atte: Tsuki-chan


	4. ¿Sabertooth?

Chicos y chicas... !aquí esta el cuarto capitulo¡

(...): comentarios de mi persona o cualquier otra cosa

_hhhh: _susurros y flashbacks

**hhhh: **días, horas o echos que sucedan

"_hhhh":_ pensamientos

-.-.-.-.-: cambio de escena

Capitulo 4: ¿Sabertooth?

Como se acordaran, anteriormente nuestra queridas protagonista (Lucy, Leia, Levy y Mei) entraron en el bosque, para así poder comenzar su misión...

Ya llevaban más de una hora en aquel tétrico bosque.

Leia olfateaba sutilmente a los lados en busca de olores humanos, hasta que varias esencias captaron su atención...

Leia: Lucy-nee, Levy-chan- llamo suavemente a las chicas

Lucy/Levy: ¿si?

Leia: no tengan miedo- ambas chicas se sorprendieron

Lucy: _como lo sabe_...-susurro, pero luego se acordó del oído sensible de los Dragon Slayers- !DIGO¡ como crees que estamos asustadas- sonrió nerviosamente, mientras veía de reojo a su mejor amiga

Levy:-captando la indirecta- si Lu-chan tiene razón

Leia:- con una sonrisa medio burlesca- puedo olerlo- señalo con su dedo la nariz- y puedo escucharlo- señalo esta vez su oreja derecha

Lucy: espera...- dijo pensando- ¿eso significa que los Dragon Slayers pueden oler y oír cuando uno está nervioso?- preguntó con nerviosismo y un tic en el ojo derecho

Leia: si, pero también olemos y oímos cualquier tipo de emoción

Levy: ¿cualquier?- preguntó con pánico, la rubia mayor asintió- me va a dar algo

Lucy: igual a mi- se agarro con ambas manos los cabellos

Leia veía la escena de aquellas chicas, no sabia si reírse o decirles; miro el cielo o bueno las hojas de los arboles (ya que no se veía el cielo) y volvió a mirar a las chicas... haría la segunda, por la sencilla razón que las pobres estaban en cuclillas con un aura deprimente y sin mencionar que decían cosas sin sentidos por su ataque de nerviosismo y pánico

Leia:-suspiro- no se preocupen- llamo la atención de las chicas- dudo mucho que se hayan dado cuenta

Lucy: ¿que te hace pensar eso?

Leia: bueno creo que es obvio...¿no?- miro a las chicas, las cuales se miraron y asintieron

Levy: tienes razón- se levanto junto con su amiga

Lucy: si- sonrió- ellos son muy **densos**

Las risas no tardaron en venir de las bocas de la peliazul y la rubia menor, pero callaron al ver el rostro serio de ojinegra

Leia: Mei- hablo bajo y con el dedo señalo el cielos

La gatita entendió y voló con rapidez hacia arriba...

Leia: se acercan- comento con la mirada neutra a la derecha

Lucy se coloco en guardia mientras sacaba su látigo, Levy hizo lo mismo (solo que sin el látigo XD)

Lucy: ¿cuantos?- preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo

Leia: -movió su nariz- un chica, dos... gatos y dos Dragon Slayers machos

Lucy: -se encorvo- ¿una chica?- su prima asintió- ¿2 gatos?- su prima volvió a asentir mientras que a ella le caía una gota por la nuca- ¿y 2 Dragon Slayers?- su prima volvió a asentir ya extrañada

Lucy se froto las cienes, creyendo saber quien es; miro a su mejor amiga la cual estaba igual que ella

Leia:-no entendiendo- ¿que sucede?

Levy: creemos saber quienes son- sonrió

Varios crujidos de ramas partiéndose sonaron alertando a las chicas, aunque ninguna estaba ni se coloco en guardia, dos de ella sabiendo de quienes se trataban mientras que la tercera aun no entendía, pero deducía que era alguien que ellas conocían

A los pocos segundos llegaron aquellos conocidos y desconocidos...

Yukino: ¿Lucy-sama, Levy-sama?- preguntó sorprendida

Lucy: hola Yuki-chan, Sting, Rogue-san, Lector y Frosh- saludo rápidamente con una sonrisa- ¿que hacen por aca?

Sting: eso lo deberíamos preguntar nosotros rubia

Leia: tu también eres rubio- se metió en la conversación

Sting:- la miro con detenimiento- no se quien seas, pero estas equivocada YO soy rubio platinado- peino su cabello con sus dedos- mientras que ustedes son amarillo pollito

A ambas rubias le salieron un linda vena en la frente, pero antes que Lucy contestara su prima le gano

Leia: **PERDÓN** egocéntrico, pero te has visto en un espejo

Sting: siempre, y cada vez me veo más bello- soltó con una sonrisa galante

Leia: !JA¡ seguro que el espejo se rompe y TU piensas que eres bello- comentó con una sonrisa ladina ganándose el odio del rubio

Sting: seguro que a TI es a la que se le rompe el espejo, Blonde

Leia:- con ya 3 venas palpitando en su frente- perdón **AVISPA, **no te escuche

Sting- con varias venas en la frente- creo que escuchaste bien pollita

Leia: !egocéntrico¡

Sting: !paja¡

Leia: !rubio oxigenado¡

Sting:!banana¡

Leia: !maricón¡

Sting: !lesbiana¡

Los otros magos (que fueron ignorados) veían aquella escena con gracia, pero como tenían la idea que eso iba para rato...

Yukino: Lucy-sama ¿quien es ella?- preguntó sin dejar a los rubios

Lucy: mi prima

Yukino: !oh¡ pensé que era su hermana gemela- dijo mirando a la rubia menor

Frosh: Frosh piensa lo mismo

Lector: !ja¡ aun así, quien sea ella no le va a ganar a Sting

Lucy y Levy rodaron los ojos, Yukino solo sonrió y Rogue suspiro

Levy: ¿deberíamos detenerlos?- preguntó

Todos miraron a la pareja de rubios, los cuales aun se insultaban; aunque lo que más daba risa era que de los insultos hacia su cabello pararon a insultar uno con el otro... entonces la respuesta se formulo... y era un rotundo _**no**_

Rogue: ¿que hacen por aca, Lucy-san?- preguntó cambiando de tema

Lucy: estamos de misión- respondió- ¿y ustedes?

Yukino: acabar con un gremio oscuro

Levy: ¿con un gremio oscuro?- la alvina asintió- ¿en este bosque?- la alvina volvió a asentir- Lu-chan...

La peliazul miro a su amiga rubia

Lucy: que horror...- suspiro- parece ser que nos metimos en una misión peligrosa

Levy: creo que si- concordó- ¿que hacemos ahora Lu-chan?

Lucy: seguir... es lo mejor

**!crasch¡ **fue el sonido de una rama partiéndose a lo lejos, y que solo lo oyeron los Dragon Slayers

Los rubios (que casi se arrancan la cabeza) se colocaron en guardia, al igual que el pelinegro de ojos carmesí

Rogue: Yukino- murmuro, y esta capto el mensaje- Lector, Frosh escóndanse

Ambos gatos asintieron y volaron hasta lo más alto de los arboles...

Lucy y Levy también captaron la voz de seriedad (más de lo usual) del pelinegro, y sin perder tiempo se colocaron en guardia.

**~Un minuto después~**

Varios encapuchados aparecieron, rodeando a los magos por completo...

Desconocido: por haberse metido en el territorio de los Dark Heart... morirán- dijo con burla en su voz- mátenlos- ordenó

Leia sin perder tiempo saco tres llaves doradas...

Leia: puerta del Dragon, !ábrete¡ Ryu, (dragón)

puerta de roedor saltarín !ábrete¡ Usagi, (conejo)

!ábrete! Puerta del roedor, Nezumi (ratón)

De 3 sellos aparecieron 3 espíritus...

El primero era un joven de cabellos largos de color verde, sus ojos eran del color oro, poseía un traje chino de color verde oscuro con bordes dorados y tenia cortes de los dos lados del muslo, dejando ver un pantalón holgado negro

El segundo era una chica de cabellos cortos blancos, ojos rojos como la sangre, poseía un traje chino de color blanco con bordes también dorados y tenia un corte en el muslo derecho dejando ver su torneada pierna; y lo que más atención llamaba era que poseía unas orejas largas en su cabeza (estaban medio caídas) y una esponjosa cola que salia de su retaguardia (XD)

El ultimo o tercero también era una chica de cabellos largos grisáceos y ojos negros, poseía un traje chino de color plateado y borde dorados, tenia dos cortes en ambos muslo y también tenia una larga cola rosácea y orejitas pequeñas en su cabeza

Ryu/Usagi/Nezumi: ¿en que podemos servirle Hime-sama?

Leia: ataquen- ordenó calmada

Los espíritus asintieron y atacaban a los segundos al enemigo

Lucy: kawaii- sonrió feliz

Yukino:-perpleja- ¿eso son los espíritus Zodiacales chinos?

Lucy: aja- asintió

Leia: no es momento para hablar- comentó esquivando con elegancia los ataques

Lucy y Yukino asintieron y se dispusieron a luchar.

~**Batalla... o en este caso lo que hicieron~**

Yukino llamo a Libra seguido de Piscis

Lucy llamo a Tauro y Leo, y también usaba su fiel látigo

Rogue atacaba con algunos rugidos al igual que Sting

Levy usaba su magia escrita

Y Leia ademas de sus espíritus esquivaba y cuando podía noqueaba a los magos...

~**5 minutos después~**

Se puede observar a todos los magos oscuros inconscientes y amarrados mientras que los magos buenos (por así decirlo) hablaban (ya los espíritus desaparecieron)

Rogue: hay que avanzar- ordenó y miro a las tres chicas- ¿ustedes que aran?

Leia: seguir con la misión

Sting: no creo que sea una buena idea pollita falsa

Lucy: se entrometió antes que esos dos se mataran- aremos la misión- sonrió nerviosa al ver como su prima quería matar a Sting con la mirada

Sting: como quieran, pero nosotros no les ayudaremos- dijo y luego sonrió con burla- aunque se la pollita me lo pidiera de rodillas lo reconsideraría

Leia: nos sabemos cuidar solas idiota oxigenado-comento con desdén- así que en marcha- ordenó- !Mei¡

La gatita rosa bajo con elegancia y se sentó en el hombro de la rubia mayor

Leia: ¿encontraste la guarida?

Mei: si, esta al norte de aca- respondió- esta protegido con un fuerte escudo

Leia: entiendo... vamos entonces

Las 3 chicas y la gatita avanzaron en dirección del norte para buscar la guarida, y dejando atrás a varios magos perplejos al igual que dos gatos (Lector) que acababan de aparecer

Sting: eh ¿adonde van?- pregunto al ver que sus compañeros tomaban la dirección de las chicas

Rogue: con ellas- respondió sin emoción

Sting: ¿porqué?- pregunto molesto

Rogue: porque como sabes ellas saben donde esta la guarida- respondió ya molesto

Sting: pero...

Yukino: Sting-sama es mejor que pare- sugirió señalando al pelinegro que ya tenia un aura a muerte

El rubio no dijo nada y como buen niño siguió callado a su compañero, porque el sabia que cuando Rogue se molestaba... _**uff**_... sálvese quien pueda

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

continuara...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus Reviews

Happy: y también espero sus pescados !aye¡

Tsuki(yo): y ¿que haces aquí?

Happy: como no eh salido y estaba aburrido me vine para aca

Tsuki(yo): ok... bueno entonces esperamos su Reviews y pescado

Happy: !Aye Sir¡

Próximo capitulo: ¿código? Y misión cumplida

Atte: Tsuki-chan ~nya~ :3


End file.
